Αναξαγόρας \Κλαζομενές
Αναξαγόρας ο Κλαζομένιος Anaxagoras, Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής‎ 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Αναξαγόρας Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, φυσικός και αστρονόμος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αναξαγόρας" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αγορά". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: Ηγησίβουλος - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Αναξαγόρας ήταν Έλληνας φιλόσοφος και αστρονόμος. Γεννήθηκε στις κλαζομενές της Ιωνίας περί το 500 π.Χ. Ήταν υιος του Ηγησίβουλου ή Εύβουλου και ανήκε σε πλούσιο και αριστοκρατικό γένος. Σε ηλικία 20 ετών εγκαταστάθηκε στην Αθήνα, επιδιδόμενος σε φιλοσοφικές σπουδές, όπου και έζησε εκεί επί 30 έτη. Σύμφωνα, όμως, με τις πηγές, κατηγορήθηκε για ασέβεια και αναγκάστηκε να την εγκαταλείψει. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη είναι: Γενικά ο Αναξαγόρας προσπάθησε να ανανεώσει την Ιωνική Φιλοσοφία και να τη συνδυάσει με τις πνευματικές ιδέες του Παρμενίδη και του Εμπεδοκλή. Οντολογία Στη βάση του στοχασμού του φιλόσοφου Αναξαγόρα βρίσκεται η άρνηση της γένεσης και της φθοράς, καθώς «...τίποτα δεν δημιουργείται ούτε καταστρέφεται, αλλά συντίθεται και διαχωρίζεται από προϋπάρχοντα όντα». (DK 59Β17). Με άλλα λόγια, ο Αναξαγόρας δεν δέχεται τη δυνατότητα δημιουργίας όντων από τη μίξη των τεσσάρων βασικών ριζωμάτων του Εμπεδοκλή, αλλά πιστεύει ότι κάθε επιμέρους υπόσταση υπήρχε εξαρχής στον Κόσμο. Τα εύλογα ερωτήματα που πιθανώς προκαλεί μια τέτοια δήλωση απαντώνται με μια άλλη βασική αρχή του Αναξαγόρα, σύμφωνα με την οποία κάθε ον του Φυσικού Κόσμου περιέχει σε μικρή αναλογία τμήματα όλων των φυσικών υποστάσεων, αποτελώντας έτσι μια μικροκοσμική εικόνα του μακροκοσμικού Σύμπαντος. Αυτή η καθολική ανάμιξη είναι μια πρωτοκοσμική κατάσταση αδιάκριτης μίξης των σπερμάτων, δηλαδή των βασικών δομικών συστατικών που είναι άπειρα της πραγματικότητας, αθέατα μεν, λειτουργούν ωστόσο ως πρότυπα οργάνωσης ενσωματώνοντας, δυνητικά, τα ουσιώδη συστατικά όλων των υλικών υποστάσεων. Αστρονομία Για τη Γη ο Αναξαγόρας θεωρεί ότι έχει τυμπανοειδές σχήμα, και ότι συγκρατείται στον αέρα, σύμφωνα με τον Αριστοτέλη. Για τον Ήλιο, ο Διογένης Λαέρτιος αναφέρει ότι ο Αναξαγόρας τον θεωρεί ως διάπυρο λίθο, ενώ το μέγεθός του είναι μεγαλύτερο από την Πελοπόννησο. Για τη Σελήνη θεωρεί ότι είναι ετερόφωτη, αλλά την θεωρεί ως μια δεύτερη Γη που κατοικείται από ανθρώπους και άλλα όντα, (σύμφωνα τον Πλάτωνα) Για τα Άστρα, πιστεύει ότι αυτά έχουν όμοια μορφή με αυτή του Ηλίου. Για τους Κομήτες, θεωρεί ότι είναι Πλανήτες, οι οποίοι εκπέμπουν φλόγες, τους Διάττοντες Αστέρες θεωρεί ως "σπινθήρες" που εκτινάσσονται από τον αέρα, και για τους Μετεωρίτες, ο Αναξαγόρας πιστεύει ότι είναι λίθοι που στροβιλίζονται και έλκονται από τη Γη. Φιλοσοφία Ο Νούς, το κομβικό σημείο της φιλοσοφίας του δεν αναμιγνύεται με τίποτα και είναι μόνος με τον εαυτό του. Είναι το καθαρότερο από όλα τα πράγματα, γνωρίζει τα πάντα και έχει τη μεγαλύτερη δύναμη. Ο Νους είναι εκείνος που ελέγχει όσα έχουν ψυχή, μικρά ή μεγάλα, όπως ελέγχει και την έναρξη της κοσμικής περιστροφής. Από μία άποψη ο νους του Αναξαγόρα επιτελεί λειτουργία ίδια με εκείνη της φιλότητας και του νείκους του Εμπεδοκλή. Διακρίνοντάς τον από τα σπέρματα ο φιλόσοφος του προσδίδει τη δυνατότητα της απεριόριστης επίδρασης στο κοσμικό γίγνεσθαι. Ωστόσο, παρά την κατηγορηματική διαβεβαίωση ότι ο νους ελέγχει τα πάντα, ο Αναξαγόρας περιορίζει την κοσμολογική λειτουργία του νου στην εκκίνηση της περιστροφικής κίνησης, η οποία στη συνέχεια επεκτείνεται βάσει των δικών της νόμων ωθώντας τον Σωκράτη σε απογοήτευση στον Φαίδωνα (96b-98c) για τον ρόλο που εξασφάλισε ο Αναξαγόρας στον νου. Σε ό,τι αφορά στα κείμενά του έχουν συντεθεί αποσπάσματα των απόψεών του, κυρίως από αναφορές του Σιμπλίκιου. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Windelband W. - Heimsoeth H., Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄), ISBN 960-250-051-4. * Καλογεράκος Ι. - Θανασάς Π. "Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι", στο Ελληνική Φιλοσοφία και Επιστήμη από την Αρχαιότητα έως τον 20ο αιώνα, Ε.Α.Π., (Πάτρα, 2000), ISBN 960-538-290-3. * von Fritz, Kurt, «Ο νους του Αναξαγόρα», Μετάφρ. Δημήτρης Ηλιόπουλος, Εποπτεία 95 (1984), 983-994. *G. S. KIRK / J. E. RAVEN / MALCOLM SCHOFIELD, Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, Μετάφραση Δημοσθένη Κούρτοβικ,εκδ.ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα,1988, 2006(4η εκδοση),σελ.361-389 * Kahn, Charles H., «Ἡ ἱστορικὴ τοποθέτηση τοῦ Ἀναξαγόρα», στό: Πρακτικὰ Α΄ Διεθνοῦς Συνεδρίου Ἑλληνικῆς Φιλοσοφίας, Ἰωνικὴ Φιλοσοφία - Ionian Philosophy (Τόμος Β΄), Σάμος, 1990, σσ. 62-70 * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * Αναξαγόρας στην Διαδικτυακή Εγκυκλοπαίδεια της Φιλοσοφίας * Αποσπάσματα και σχόλια * [http://www.archive.gr/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=119 «Πλάτωνος Φαίδων 96a-102a: η Πλατωνική κριτική των Προσωκρατικών»] Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Αστρονόμοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Ασιατικής Ιωνίας Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Αστρονόμοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ.